


Shuffle Challenge - Darcy (x Steve)

by tidal_race



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Shuffle Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidal_race/pseuds/tidal_race
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 sort of drabbles about Darcy and DarcyxSteve. See authors notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shuffle Challenge - Darcy (x Steve)

**Author's Note:**

> Shuffle Challenge Rules
> 
> 1.Pick a fandom/couple/crossover you like.  
> 2.Turn on your music player and put it on random (aka: shuffle).  
> 3.Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.  
> 4.No lingering afterwards. No cheating.  
> 5.Do 10 of these and post them.
> 
> Fandom: Avengers  
> Pairing: Darcy x Steve
> 
> Using my starred list on Spotify since I don’t have an itunes at the moment. I’ve also had a couple of shots of rum and a beer and my writing is rusty…hence the liquid courage I suppose. I also got to about 7 and my brain shut down and started trying to move in the direction of a different pairing, so I’ll just share what I did write.

1) Getting Ready – Miranda Lambert

Darcy realized weeks ago that this was coming, but it’s taken her this long to really admit it to herself. She and Steve had a spark sure, but it had never been more than that. She’d been…a drink, a smoke, a pill, to ease the pain of somebody who couldn’t be affected by any of those things. She’d just been a distraction, a soft, warm body. And it wasn’t that she’d never used somebody for that either, but she’d thought with Steve…she’d thought he wasn’t that kind of guy. Or at least if he was, he’d be upfront about it. Instead, he’d been everything she’d thought he’d be, things that had made her fall for him despite her resistance, except that he had no interest in more than a warm body at night it seemed.

 

2) Famous In A Small Town- Miranda Lambert

Darcy had grown up a small town girl. Everybody knew everybody’s business. She still couldn’t escape having wanted to be a country singer at 9 or taking the first buck of the season at 17. College had been shocking and thrilling. Anonymity, but with a group of people she’d –chosen- to know her business. Now, well, she was back. With Steve “Captain America” Rogers. Talk about rumors. So, if she was going to be the talk of the town, she was going to do it right. She put on her best tight jeans, dared Steve to wear a ridiculous pair of yellow convenience store sunglasses, and borrowed her cousins 68 Mustang in return for the promise of a plane ticket to New York. They’d spend the weekend burning rubber.

3) All American Girl – Melissa Etheridge

Darcy woke up with the headache from hell. Probably because she’d fallen asleep at her desk just a few short hours ago, hadn’t eaten, and was coming off massive caffeine high. Which was why she nearly cried, no really, she teared up, when the only coffee in the break room was decaf. She poured a cup just for the placebo affect and gulped it down(disgusting, burnt, black) as she pulled out a new coffee can. “Darcy!” she heard Jane call from the other room, and it scared her so badly she dropped the can. As she tried to catch it, her elbow caught the mug she’d used for the decaf, the one Steve had given her as a joke, with the All American Girl script across the top and the brunette pin-up below. It shattered in slow motion as it hit the ground.

4) Not Going Down – Jo Dee Messina

Darcy Lewis is stubborn. Ask anybody. Darcy is stubborn in that she’s loyal, she’s fiercely appreciative of the under-dog, and that she’ll outdrink anybody thank you very much. It takes her to New Mexico because she -has- to get her degree on time or she her financial aid will run out, and screw it, credits are credits. It takes her to New York with Jane, running interference as Jane’s personal assistant without the official title, because her degree is a degree of politics and people, and Jane needs her. It has her living off the pay of a meager research assistant, because Jane refuses to sell out lock, stock, and barrel to S.H.I.E.L.D. and they’re existing on dwindling grant money because S.H.I.E.L.D. will just seize their work without their consent if they really let on to what they’re doing. All Darcy really knows at any given moment is that anybody who thinks stubborn is a bad thing can kiss her ass and she’s -not- going down.

5) Love Your Memory – Miranda Lambert

It takes her a long time, but Darcy learns to live with the ghost of Peggy Carter. The other ghosts, those she can understand pretty easily. But it’s hard to understand that Steve doesn’t love her any less because he loved Peggy Carter once, because part of him will always love Peggy Carter. Or will love the idea of her at least. The memory of her. Sometimes, just sometimes, Steve goes off by himself, because he wants to love the memories. Of Bucky, of his Commandos, and yes, of Peggy. Darcy comes to understand, ever so slowly, that he doesn’t want Peggy to be there again, doesn’t wish he was touching her, or anything else. He just wants to remember.

6) The Kingdom of Heaven – Melissa Etheridge

Steve is a product of his time and of his upbringing. He’s not overtly religious, but he believes in God, believes in the basic tenants, and doesn’t quite understand the uproar over religion in schools and government. Darcy is…not a product of that time or that upbringing. But she and Steve don’t argue so much over it, because Steve also understands good people come in all colors and religions. He understands, in a way she doesn’t, what blood, mud, and war, will show you about how people are the same for all they’re different, and how a man prays to his God is his business. They have many, many discussions about the topic because after all she’s a poli sci major and he missed the last 60 odd years, but they rarely fight about it.

7) Nobody’s Fool

Darcy hates looking foolish. Which is funny, because she can’t seem to stop taking chances that end with her looking foolish. She’s always said she’d rather wind up with a broken heart than wonder what if, but it means she’s made her fair share of mistakes. One of them is across the bar right now, with a gorgeous woman pressed up against him on the dance floor. Darcy’s buying a round for the group, so there’s no one to notice she’s looking. She won’t have to lie and say “he’s nobody.” Except all the sudden Steve is at her elbow and she’s looking up, up, up. She tries to pretend her heart doesn’t skip a beat, because she’s got enough heartache on her plate. But when Steve winks at her and grabs the tray of shots from the bartender before she can, she knows she’s looking at her next “nobody”.


End file.
